Namahage
thumb|Disfraces namahage.Namahage (生剥) , The Namahage, p.9, 35 es un ser demoniaco del folclore japonés tradicional, representado por hombres con grandes máscaras de oni y capas tradicionales de capa (mino) durante el ritual de Año Nuevo , Shinto Dict., p.98 de la península de Oga, , vol. 17, p.46, article on Namahage by Makita, Shigeru (牧田茂) en la zona de la prefectura de Akita en el norte de Honshū, Japón. , The Namahage, p.13, passim. thumb|Un bailarín con tambor vistiendo un disfraz de namahage, realizando Namahage-Daiko en la estación de Akita. Los hombres disfrazados espantosamente, armados con cuchillos deba (aunque de madera o papel maché) y cargando un teoke (手桶, "cubo de mano" hecho de madera"), marchan en parejas o tríos de puerta en puerta, advirtiendo a los niños que pueden ser culpable de pereza o mal comportamiento, gritando frases como "¿Hay algún llorón por aquí?" (泣く子はいねがぁ Nakuko wa inee gā?) , p.40 "「ウォー、泣く子いねがあ」; "鬼どもに一夜のうちに村から五社堂まで一千段の石段を築くこと、という条件を出す。石段が完成する直前に、村人が一番鶏の.." o "¿Hay niños malos por aquí?" (悪い子はいねえか Waruiko wa inee ka?) en la pronunciación y acento del dialecto local. Tradición antigua La práctica ha cambiado con los años. Temporada thumb|Namahage-kan o Museo Namahage, Oga, Akita La visita del namahage sucede ahora en Nochevieja , under "Akita", p.177 (usando el calendario occidental), pero solía ser en el llamado "Pequeño Año Nuevo" (小正月 Koshōgatsu), la primera noche de luna llena del año. Este es el día 15º del primer año calendárico lunar,Aunque se afirma el 15 de enero en , p.57, y en otras fuentes sin una explicación adecuada que no coincide con el 15 de enero; suele caer en torno a mediados de febrero, exactamente dos semanas tras el año nuevo chino (japonés: Kyūshogatsu). Etimología thumb|Museo Namahage. El propósito del namahage era advertir a los rezagados que se sientan en torno al fuego sin hacer nada útil. , p.80. Uno de los refranes usados por el namahage antiguamente era "¿Ya se te han pelado las ampollas?" (なもみコ剝げたかよ namomi ko hagetaka yo). Nanomi significa ampollas de calor o, más precisamente, hidako (火だこ, eritema ab igne), unas erupciones provocadas por la sobreexposición al fuego, de sentarse junto a la chimenea irori. Por lo tanto, se cree generalmente que "ampollas de fuego pelándose" es la derivación del nombre namahage. Otras de las antiguas líneas del namahage eran "¿Ya afilado el cuchillo?" (包丁コとげたかよ, hōchōko togetaka yo) y "¿Ya se han cocido las alubias adzuki?"(小豆コ煮えたかよ, azuki ko nietaka yo). El cuchillo era aparentemente el instrumento para pelar las ampollas, (website) y era costumbre tener gachas azuki durante el "Pequeño Año Nuevo". , p.168 (snippet https://books.google.com/books?id=9Pg-AQAAIAAJ) Algunos de los namahage actuales se conciben como un tipo de oni, siendo originalmente costumbre que los jóvenes se disfrazaran de kami que hacía visitas durante el Año Nuevo. Por lo que es un tipo de toshigami. El namahage solía recibir mochi de los hogares que visitaba, pero se consideraba que las parejas recién casadas debían recibirlos en traje formal y ofrecerles sake y comida. Leyenda La leyenda del namahage varía según la zona. La leyenda de Akita cuenta sobre los orígenes del namahage que el emperador Wu de Han (m. 87 a.C.) de China vino a Japón trayendo cinco onis demoníacos a la zona de Oga, alojándose en los dos picos locales más altos, Honzan (本山) y Shinzan (真山). Estos oni robaban cultivos y chicas jóvenes de los pueblos de Oga. , Namahage wepbpage Los ciudadanos de Oga apostaron a los oni que si podían construir un tramo de escalones de piedra, con mil escalones en total, del pueblo a las cinco salas del santuario (variante: de la costa a la cumbre del monte Shinzan) todo en una noche, entonces los aldeanos le suministrarían a una joven cada año. Pero si fracasaban, tendrían que irse. Cuando los onis estaban a punto de completar la tarea, un aldeano imitó el canto de un gallo y los onis se fueron, creyendo que habían fracasado. Interpretaciones Un propósito obvio del festival es animar a los niños a obedecer a sus padres y a comportarse, siendo cualidades importantes en la fuertemente estructurada sociedad de Japón. Los padres saben quienes son los actores de namahage cada año y pueden pedirles que les enseñe una lección específica a los niños durante su visita. El namahage repite las lecciones a los niños antes de irse. Algunos etnólogos y folcloristas sugieren que se relaciona con la creencia en deidades (o espíritus) viniendo de lejos para llevarse la desgracia y traer bendiciones para el año nuevo, mientras otros creen que es una costumbre agrícola donde visita el kami de la montañas sagradas. Tradiciones similares *Yamahage en la antigua Yūwa, Akita, ahora parte de Akita, Akita. *Nagomehagija (ナゴメハギ) de Noshiro, Akita. *Amahageja (アマハゲ) de la prefectura de Yamagata. *Amamehagija (あまめはぎ) de la prefectura de Ishikawa. *Apposshaja (あっぽっしゃ) de la prefectura de Fukui. *Sunekaja (スネカ), Anmo, Nagomi o Nagomihakuri en el norte de la prefectura de Iwate. *Amaburakosagija (あまぶらこさぎ) in Ehime Prefecture (Shikoku) *Toshidonja, práctica paralela en las islas Koshikijima, prefectura de Kagoshima. , p.98 under marebito notes the parallel *Akamata-Kuromataja, una práctica paralela pero secreta en las islas Yaeyama, Okinawa. , p.60 notes the parallel, but mistakenly says the islands are controlled by Kagoshima Referencias Bibliografía ;(Diccionarios y enciclopedias) * (enciclopedia mundial, en japonés). * , p. 98 * , p. 57. Esta y muchas otras fuentes dan la fecha "15 de enero", sin comentar adecuadamente que es la fecha calendárica lunar usada en la antiguedad (más cercada a mediados de febrero, dos semanas después del año nuevo chino, como se comenta arriba). ;(Monogramas y estudios del folclore) * * * Categoría:Mitología Japonesa Categoría:Oni